Accidental Kiss
by UbiquitousPhantom
Summary: A horror movie, chocolate and an accidental kiss. Dramione. ONESHOT!


_Accidental Kiss_

_**Summary: A horror movie, chocolate and an accidental kiss. Dramione. ONESHOT!**_

_**Disclaimer: **__Not mine._

_**AN: **__Also, for those of you who are wondering, I'm a little stuck on A to Z right now, and I've got some challenges to do. So, be on a look out for all of those. If all goes well, I'll have a new chapter from A to Z by the end of the week._

_--This is done for mackgirl's Valentine's Day Challenge. =)_

_XxXxXxXxX_

Hermione sat in front of the tv, entranced by the movie. It was a horror movie; just the sort of something Hermione needed on this God-awful dreaded day.

Valentine's Day. February 14th.

She hated this day more than any other simply because, in all her years at Hogwarts, no one had asked her if she could be their Valentine. So, come Valentine's Day, while Harry and Ginny were off snogging each other, and Ron and Luna were who knows where, Hermione went to her stronghold, the library. And the library continued to be her stronghold for the dreaded holiday throughout all her years.

So, when they had graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Hermione needed a new stronghold.

Thus, horror movies came into her life.

She had never been too into them throughout her life--living in Hogwarts hadn't helped really, since there was no tv and all--but she could handle them once a year: Valentine's Day.

Hermione jumped when her flat mate slammed the door shut after coming in from a long night out. She rolled her eyes and concentrated on the movie.

"What're you watching?"

Hermione jumped and whirled around. "Nothing!"

"Sure doesn't look like 'nothing' to me."

"It's a horror movie," she admitted.

"I thought you didn't like horror movies?"

She grimaced. "I don't. But I hate Valentine's Day even more, so I figure I'll satisfy my hate with a horror movie."

He scoffed, "that makes no sense."

She grinned. "I know!"

"Okay then. I'm leaving. Goodbye," he said with a roll of his eyes.

Hermione waved goodbye with a disinterested glance and went back to her movie.

She didn't notice when he sat next to her.

"How come you don't like Valentine's Day?" He asked.

Hermione gave an irritated sigh and paused the movie. "Because. No one asked me. No one has ever asked me. I don't see it happening any time soon, so I figured I'll wallow in my sadness and do something at least _somewhat_ productive."

He grinned. "You call this productive?"

"I've been working!" Hermione defended herself, motioning to all of the paper on her lap and on the coffee table in front of her.

He snorted. "And that?"

Hermione turned red at the chocolate he pointed to.

"I bought it."

"Why?"

"Every female loves chocolate, okay? Are you done asking questions so I can go back to my movie?"

He chuckled. "Uh-huh. Go ahead."

With a satisfied sigh, she continued her movie. The two flat mates remained on opposite sides of the sofa.

Five minutes later, Hermione was next to her flat mate, head buried in his shoulder as a particularly scary part came on.

Ten minutes from that, Hermione offered her chocolate. He took one and ate it.

Five minutes later, Hermione was as close as possible to him without being on top of him, clutching his arm as someone screamed in the movie. She turned her head to whisper something in his ear, just as he turned his head to tell her something.

The result?

An accidental kiss upon the lips.

Both pairs of eyes went wide, horror movie forgotten.

The two went back to their opposite ends of the sofa, an awkward silence arising between them. Trying to think of something to do, Hermione grabbed another piece of chocolate, unwrapped it and stuck it in her mouth.

Her flat mate did the same.

Before she knew it, she was on her back, her head resting on the arm of the sofa and her flat mate on top of her, exploring her mouth with his tongue.

After what seemed like an eternity; an amazing, once in a lifetime opportunity, they pulled apart.

Her flat mate had a scowl on his face.

Hermione was worried until he said: "Chocolate doesn't taste good."

Nonchalantly, he got up and grabbed his coat. Double-checking he had his wand and opening the door, he said, "Next time, let's try mint, Granger."

_XxXxXxXxX_

_YAY! And I'm done! I actually kinda like this one… I know they were making out too soon, but I'm wayyyy too lazy and wayyyy too tired to lead up to it and I know it wasn't that amazing, so pretty please don't hold that against me._

_Let me know what you guys think. Did you like it? Hate it? Is it fairly obvious by the end(without reading the summary) that Hermione's flat mate is Draco? Let me know! Anything is good! Honestly!_

_-UbiquitousPhantom-_


End file.
